Talk:Sakura Falling in the Wind/@comment-77.79.143.254-20161022111625
Impossibility to bring Sapphire units made devs to change the dialogues for eastern arc. Original ones are (thanks to Petite Soeur @ ulmf): (beginning) Anna: "We've traveled along this highway from the port all the way to this village-like place, but... I don't sense the presence of people even here." Anna: "Perhaps they caught wind of the monsters' attack, and took shelter; I don't see any traces of blood or any sign that a battle has been fought." Carrie: "Hoheh. By the way, the designs of the buildings are quite different here, aren't they?" Carrie: "The port was filled with splendid buildings with white walls, but over here they're built with thatched roofs. Looks like they don't have any problems feeding their horses!" Hikage: "That's because back there, those are also the residents of merchants. But these kinds of structures can be found in just about any farm village." Kaguya: "But this kind of scenery is much nicer, don't you think? When I was a child, I would often sneak out of the mansion, and—look—climb those kinds of cherry trees and play." Kaguya: "Ah, that reminds me... Prince, is this your first time seeing cherry blossoms? What do you think? They're in full bloom. Fufu." Anna: "Cherries, you say? Indeed, they're light pink and beautiful." Yojirou: "You! Damn oni! Curse you—!!" Anna: "Hahh! Did you hear that voice?" Anna: "Is it a citizen of this country? They're being attacked by the Mononoke!" Kaguya: "That dress, is he a footman? There's no mistake he's a member of this village!" Anna: "Someone failed to escape!? We must rescue them!" Hikage: "No, that dress means they're fitted for battle! Even though they're farmers, they're samurai going out to fight!" Hikage: "Therefore, *cough*. I would prefer that you use the word 'support' rather than 'rescue'!" Anna: "Ehh... R, right..." (Kamaitachi appear.) Anna: "Kyaaa!? Wh-what is this? The wind...! Kaguya: "A tornado? No, are those Kamaitachi!?" Kaguya: "Ah, AHH—! The cherry trees...!" Phyllis: "What an intense slash attack! It sliced that thick trunk in just one swipe!" Phyllis: "But I'm confident in my sword skills, I won't lose! Yahh! Haah!!" (end) Yojirou: "Thanks to you, we made it, but who are you people? By your dress, you look like those from the continent..." Yojirou: "However, those girls over there are of this country?" Hikage: "Watch your manners! The one standing before you is Tsukihime Kaguya-sama of the western capital! Lower your heads! Yojirou: "Tsukihime? That capital's? Heh, hehe—hh! I heard the rumors, but she truly is a refined and pretty princess!" Kaguya: "It's no problem. More importantly, what happened? Do you know?" Yojirou: "Heh, yeah. The Mononoke suddenly emerged from the pond near the village..." Yojirou: "We were fighting them at first, but we were doing our utmost to let the women and children escape. We came back to make sure no one was left behind." Anna: "So, you're being attacked by monsters that were in the village?" Anna: "In any case, the source of the problem seems to be at the pond. Let's go!"